Wasted
by ckm102
Summary: Cat and Beck dated for a long time. But Cat decided it was time to call it quits. She just wasn't feeling it anymore. . Beck attempts to deal with the pain. While Cat deals with the regret. Will they both be able to pull through? *Based on the song Wasted by Carrie Underwood* *Rated T for slight languge and alchohol references*


**Ok, so it's been a while since I wrote a fic. I know that it probably se emed like I was done writing, but I'm far from done. I just needed to take a break for a while because I'm horrible at coming up with ideas. So this is another songfic. it's based on the Carrie Underwood song, Wasted. I don't really have much to say about it. I'm gonna do the best I can but I'm a little rusty after taking such a long break. I hope this turns out good.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**(P.S. This is my first attempt at Bat.)**

**Cat's P.O.V.**

_Standing at the back door. She tried to make it fast. One tear hit the hardwood. It fell like broken glass. She said "Sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back. Let's face it."_

I'm standing at the back door of Beck's trailer for the last time. I've been here many times. But all the previous times it was for positive reasons. I can't even begin to explain all the times Iv'e been here. I loved Beck, I did. But...times have changed.

I'm really scared right now. I'm trying to make it really fast because Beck's gone right now I don't want him to come back and see me standing here. Cause then he'll ask what I'm doing here and I'll be forced to explain. And, to be honest, I'd really rather not explain it to his face. That's what the note is for. I left a note in Beck's kitchen explaining everything.

Now I'm standing by Beck's back door. I'm about to push it open. I'm crying.

I watch a tear slip down my cheek and land on Beck's hard wood floor.

Then, I say to myself, "Sometimes loves slips away and you just can't get it back. Let's face it."

_For one split second she almost turned around. But that would be like pouring raindrops back into a cloud. So she took another step and said, "I see the way out and I'm gonna take it."_

I stand there and look back. I get one last glimpse at everything I'm leaving behind.

I look at the picture of me and Beck on the wall. We looked so happy. What changed?

I don't know if I can do this. Should I turn around?

No, I can't. That would like if someone took raindrops and poured them back into a cloud. That would be taking a step backwards rather than forwards.

I can't do that. So I take one more step, look at he back door, put my hand on the doorknob, and say to myself, "I see the way out and I'm gonne take it."

Then I mutter, " Goodbye Beck."

And I leave.

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded._

_Waiting to wake up one day and find._

_That I let all these years go by wasted._

**Beck's P.O.V.**

_Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain._

_So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain._

_He said, "It's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday. Gotta face it."_

I got Cat's letter the second I came home.

I walked into my trailer ready to watch my favorite comedy movie when I saw it.

Since my trailer's so small, I see everything from both the front and back doorways.

The letter was sitting on the kitchen counter facing up.

I slowly approached it. Terrified of what I might see.

The second I started reading, I fell apart. Completely.

I never imagined Cat would break up with me.

I thought she was happy with me.

Shows what I know.

Now I'm standing in my bathroom. Drinking whiskey.

I'm trying my hardest to forget about her.

Forget about what we had.

But it's impossible.

This whiskey can't do crap for me (I don't usually drink alchohol by the way).

So I take the rest of the bottle and pour it down the drain.

I say to myself, "It's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday. Gotta face it."

I have to force myself to forget about Cat.

I have to.

_Cause I don't wanna spend my life jaded._

_Waiting to wake up one day and find _

_That I let all these years go by wasted_

_Oh,I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing._

_The still of the morning, the color of the night._

_I ain't spending no more time wasted._

**Cat's P.O.V.**

_She kept driving along till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side._

It's been three hours since I left Beck's trailer.

I'm leaving L.A. and heading to Jade's place in Anaheim (That's where Disneyland is!)

Jade promised me that if I ever had problems with Beck and had nowhere to go, I could come stay with her (She made sure to include the word, "Temporarily").

I'm gonna stay with her till I find my own place.

Hopefully it won't take too long. I wanna live on my own like the adult I am.

All I know is I have to get away from Beck...

**Beck's P.O.V.**

_He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear for the first time in a while. Hey, yeah._

Now it's been a week since my breakup with Cat. I have absolutely no idea where she went.

And I no longer care.

She can go where she wants. I'm no longer apart of her life. I accept that now.

I'm in my bathroom looking in my mirror. Just like Iv'e done every day for the past week.

And I notice something different about my appearance. My eyes are the clearest they've they've been in weeks (Yes, even all that time me and Cat were together).

I'm proud of myself.

Iv'e changed for the better.

_Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded._

_Waiting to wake up one day and find._

_That I let all these years go by wasted._

_I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing._

_The still of the morning, the color of the night._

_I ain't spending no more time wasted._

**Cat's P.O.V.**

It's been a whole three weeks since I broke up with Beck.

I live with Jade of course.

The second I arrived, she couldn't have been happier to see me and quickly welcomed me into her home.

I told her I didn't plan on staying forever.

She said I could stay as long as I wanted.

So here I am. Living with my best friend.

I feel so much better than I did three weeks ago. I feel refreshed.

My life is great now.

I no longer feel...wasted.

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded._

_Waiting to wake up one day and find_

_That I let all these years go by wasted_

_I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing._

_The still of the morning, the color of the night._

_I ain't spending no more time _

**Beck's P.O.V.**

It's been three and a half weeks since The Day.

I'm doing great now, actually.

I still miss Cat occasionally but most of the time, I'm good.

I hang out with the only friend I have left in L.A., Andre.

He's good people.

When I told him about me and Cat's breakup and how I had no idea where she was, he was instantly supportive.

So yeah, I'm awesome now, I really am.

I'm no longer allowing myself to be...wasted.

**Ok, so I really hope you liked it. I'm not very proud of my last songfic. I don't feel like it satisfied people. So I hope this one made up for it. If not, feel free to tell me. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I love constructive criticism! It's practically mandatory for me to feel good about myself. I'm not saying anyone has to. I'm just saying it's accepted. I wanna make many more fics. Eventually for shows beside Victorious. Victorious is just what I'm most comfortable with right. Eventually, I'll move on but as of right now, I'm sticking to this show!**

**So...yeah! (I tend to ramble, by the way). Also, I just thought I should mention this. Did you guys hear that Ariana Grande (Cat) and Victoria Justice ( Tori) got in a huge fight? I'm just gonna say that I am not real happy about it. It's just too crazy! Anyway, yeah! I hope you liked this fic! Expect many more in the future.**

**Until next time...**

**Peace out! :)**


End file.
